


Manifestos Never Burn

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Civil Rights Movement, Fascism, Immortality, Inspired by Bulgakov, Poetry, Political Systems, Politics, Soviet Union, War, dichotomy, ideas, political movements, revolutions, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Manifestos Never Burn

The throats of men

Can always be slit

But manifestos never burn

Regimes can crumble

The world must turn

But manifestos never burn

Wars will be won

Revolutions quashed

Buildings rebuilt

Sorrows washed

Broken wheels

Kingdoms squashed

But manifestos never burn 


End file.
